


Desperate Man

by chicacherrylola



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicacherrylola/pseuds/chicacherrylola
Summary: A bent tree bearing the weight of countless windstorms, the sky as red as the blood that dripped from the blonde's lace-covered hand. The sounds of a wolf howling in what sounded like all-to-human fury with the monster on his knees, eyes glowing gold.





	Desperate Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howeverlongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howeverlongs/gifts).



> Countless thank yous to Kelly (especially for the words) and Angie (especially for making me do this) for all your help through this entire process. You're both lifesavers. Inspiration comes from the song "Desperate Man" by Eric Church

 

The visions always came with a terrifying suddenness, but they were never this ominous.

Sheila's head swam with the force of images: a bent tree bearing the weight of countless windstorms, the sky as red as the blood that dripped from the blonde's lace-covered hand. The sounds of a wolf howling in what sounded like all-to-human fury with the monster on his knees, eyes glowing gold.

Her visions were always this vague, but all she knew is that something horrible was about to happen. The natural balance of the world about to be disrupted by that witch and monster - and she had to stop it.

So Sheila hung a closed sign on her apothecary's door and sought out the couple of her nightmares. If there was anything she’d learned in her time as a witch, it was that the universe was clearly telling her she was needed to stop this disaster from happening.

______

"You're wearing an evening gown in the desert, love. Don't you think that's a little much?"

"It's been 500 years since we've been this close to breaking your curse, Klaus. Of course I'm going to dress accordingly. It's something to celebrate," Caroline says as she slices the doppelgangers throat. "The brat's ready for you."

All she can do is smile as Klaus falls to his knees and his eyes turn gold.


End file.
